Bea Dennis: How my dreams came true
by EpicLosers
Summary: Yeah I couldn't find the right category for the story so i chose "Marching band" since 5sos is a band. But this story is about a girl named Bea Dennis who gets millions of views on her video and great things start to happen to her. *oh and sorry for bad grammar*
1. unofficial intro

Calum gets closer to Bea. ''I..I need to tell you something.'' He says nervously. _"omg! its true he does..no Bea it probably isn't true don't get to crazy."_ Bea thought. Ca-;

"Hold up, hold up! We didn't even start at the beginning of the story!" Karma shouts. Alzi, Roxy and Yuki stare at Karma. "But it is like foresha-'' Yuki tried saying, "We didn't even introduce ourselves!" Karma raises her voice. "Okay jesus christ Karma -_-," Roxy said. "Would you like some tea and crumpets too your highness?" Roxy then said sarcastically. Karma smacks Roxy. "GUYS WE ALREADY HAVE A DISLIKE ON OUR BOOK! STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Alzi shouted. "Okay..." Karma said. Karma clears her throut, "Hi ladies, and gentlemen, or cats scrolling through the amazing world called the internet..." "Seriously...thats how your gonna introdu-"

Karma grabs a pillow and stuffs it in Roxy's face. "um...lets start the story now..." Alzi says awkwardly. "yeah...we totally should..." Yuki agrees with Alzi.


	2. The story begins

This is a story about 17 year old Bea Dennis from California. she plays drums and guitar. She wants to follow her dreams to become a singer/guitarist. and she hopes she could meet her favorite band " _5 Seconds of Summer."_ But all that changes.

"woah thats a re-" Karma puts the pillow back on Roxy's face "Shhh...sleep'' She says.

"Bea, wake up!" Her bestfriend Kat tries to wake her up. Bea just snores. "Mom go away..." Bea says. "um...you are in school.." Kat says. Kat grabs Bea's SkullCandy headphones. "Wake up!" Kat shouts. Bea still sits sleeping. Kat sighs heavily; "Mr. Crumpler, she's asleep again." Mason tells the math teacher. Mr. Crumpler walks towards Bea. "Bea wake up, now!" He says. She stays asleep. "Can I do it again?" Journey asks from the other side of the room. Mr. Crumpler nods his head. "yay!" Journey shouts happily. She goes up to Kat and grabs Bea's headphones from her.

"ready when you are!" Journey shouts; then she cranks up the volume on Bea's music. _**"YOU LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE IN MY AMERCIAN APPAREL UNDERWEAR!"**_ 5sos lyrics spill out of the headphones. "WAA?" Bea jumps out of her chair onto the floor. "What kind of music is that?" Nazir asks snickering. "It's called good music." Bea says embarrassed. She grabs her stuff and walks out the classroom door. "Hey! Bea you are coming with me at lunch! got it?" Mr. Crumpler says sternly. "Yeah! yeah," Bea says sarcastically. "Like I do everyday." She rolls her eyes and walk outside, waiting for her bus.

"I..I didn't know she was going to be disrespectful." Yuki says shyly. "Well she hates her life, and she only relys on music." Karma says proudly. "Doesn't mean she should be mean to the adults." Karma just stares at Yuki. "why dont' you just shut up blondie." Karma threatens her. "At least I'm not related to the devil." Yuki said quietly. Karma glares at Yuki and hisses.

Bea gets on her bus. "Why hello again Bea!" Her bus driver said joyfully. Bea ignored him and sat in her seat. She puts her headphones on listening to '' _Panic at the Disco.''_ She sighs and looks out the window.

"Man, she seems depressed." Yuki said. "She is a goth." Karma said grinding her teeth together. "she...I-" ''SHUT UP YUKI!" Karma shouts angerly. "uh...okay." Yuki said pulling her glasses up. Karma blows her Red hair out of her face and sighs.

"Okay Bea your stop." The bus driver said opening the bus doors. She collects her stuff and hops off the bus. She cranks up her music and starts singing _"Rejects."_ by 5sos. " **back at school, they all thought i was an outcast car crash."** She started singing her heartout. " **hopeless fool, they said to me...Woah ohh!"** She started smiling... a little. She heads into her house singing. and her mom says "You're getting better everyday." Bea just smiled and walked into her room.

"She's disrespecting her mom too?" Yuki asks. "No, she smiled and if she did disrespect her mom she would've rolled her eyes.'' Karma said. "oh..." Yuki said.

"Thanks Mom," Bea said. "I try." She then said. Bea closes her door and gets her on her drumset. and plugs in her microphone set too and records herself. She starts playing the beat of _"Over and Out."_ ''Take a seat and just listen up, cause this rhyme and reason done too much!" Her mom stands by her door listening. "I'm a dime a dozen thrown to sea, you'll have to wait and see!" She jams on her drums. "You can have all your outbreaks if you lets me make my own mistakes! I lie awake in my own head!" She smiles and takes a breath. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GONE FOR GOOD AND THATS THE TRUTH! BECAUSE OF YOU, IM GONE FOR GOOD, I'LL BE BRAND NEW!" She jams on her drums. "YOU CAN BREAK ME DOWWN, JUST LIKE YOU DID BEFORE, BECAUSE OF YOU, IM GONE FOR GOOD AND THATS ME OVER AND OUT." She sings the whole 2 minute song and ends her video. ''Sweetie," Her mom said smiling opening her door. "Yeah mom?" Bea answered. "That was amazing." Mom said proudly. Be pulls her brown hair away from her eyes. "I'm not that good."

Mom just chuckles. "Honey, if you keep saying things like that you'll think your not good at anything. "yeah i know," Bea sighs and lays on her bed. "You tell me that all the time mom." Bea says exhausted. "I'm going to sleep." She then says. Her mom stares at her confused. "But, it's only 5:00." Bea stares at her mom "Well, I'm tired." "Oh...okay sweetie. sleep good." Mom said closing her door. Bea puts up the O.K. sign and gets in her pajamas.

"Pretty good for the first chapter right guys?" Alzi asks unsure. "guys..." She stares at Karma, Roxy, and Yuki sound asleep in their chairs. Alzi sighs and says "whelp people we'll be sure to create the newest chapter as soon as this one gets posted we promise." Alzi says with her pinky up. "well...bye guys hope you enjoyed this chapter." She then says.


	3. Greatness awaits

Bea's alarm wakes her up. "AAH!" She falls out of her bed. "Why the heck is this on?" She says to herself. "Its Sa-nope its Friday. -_- but thank goodness it is." She turns off her Alarm and lays back in bed. _"woo hoo i get to go to my dumb-ass school."_ She thought to herself. "Well i need to get ready." Bea gets up and puts on her black ripped jeans and her a Nirvana shirt. She turns on some punk rock songs and jams out to it. "Sometimes I get the feeling! she's watching over me, and other times i feel like i should go!" She jams out to Black Parade. "Hey, Bea its almost time to go on the bus." Mom said. "oh okay mom, hold on I need to do my hair." She brushes her hair and puts it in a long braid. She then decides to take it out and shakes her head. "Thats better." She grabs her 5sos hat and runs out the door. "Bye sweetie!" Mom shouts. Bea waves back.

"Hi guys." Alzi said smiling awkwardly. "D..did you guys likje the other chapters?" She then asks awkwardly. "OF COURSE THEY DID!" Roxy popped out of nowhere. "OH MA' GAWD!" Alzi shouted. "I thought you were asleep!" Alzi then shouted in her awkward fashion. "Yeah I was, I decided to order Pizza!" The doorbell rings. "Oh and there it is!" SHe ran towards the door.

Alzi stares at her then back at the audience; smiling awkwardly. "So...guys...how are you...I am great...a-" Karma pushes her out of the seat. "Oh my god why you have to make everything so creepy and awkward?" She asks Alzi. Alzi want to answer, but Karma said "I don't care." "Okay, so I hope you guys liked the first two chapter. Yeah you're probably thinking, Karma where the hell is the story...haha we didn't want to put school in the story. I know we...PIZZA!" Karma runs towards Roxy and takes 5 slices of pizza. "Back to the story."

" _damn it! i forgot i had detention!"_ Bea thought. So she ran towards Mr. Crumpler's room. "Bea your late." He said. "Sorry Mr. C, I forgot I had detention." She then said sarcastically. "Just sit down and be quiet." He then said. "OKay okay." She said. _"so booored!"_ She thought with a sigh. She then sees two pencils on the desk in front. of her. She looks at the teacher then grabs the pencils.

 _"Phew I didn't get caught."_ She waits till the teacher exits the room. He exits _"yes!"_ She thought pulling her arm down. She then starts twirling the pencils, throwing them in the air and drumming on the desks. "Don't wanan be an American Idiot!" She starts singing. "Don't want a nation under a new mania!" She takes a breath. "And can you hear the sound of hysteria!" She zones out in her own world, and imagines she is in front of a giant audience. "The subliminal mind America!" "BEA!" Mr. Crumpler shouts angerly. She opens her eyes and sees he's noticed she cussed and was being loud. "Oh no..." She said quietly. "Your in big trouble little girl." Mr. Crumpler said."Now be quiet!" He glares at her and sits at his desk.

She sighs and checks her phone. "what the.." She said quietly. She sees her video got thousands of views and likes. _"Oh...my...god..."_ She thought and smiled...the biggest smile shes ever had in her life. And sees that 5sos will be touring soon. _"oh..my..god..oh...my...god...eeeeeek!"_ She wishes she could fangirl for real. _"I NEED TO ASK MOOOM!"_ At the end of the day she ran home as fast as she could.

"yay! the end of another A-M-A-Z-I-N-G chapter!" Roxy said happily. "Please calm down Rox, you're really annoying." Karma said with her eyes closed. "I am just exciting Karma." Roxy said rudely. Karma's eyes turn pitch black. "I SAID BE QUIET!" Karma hisses. Karma and Roxy start fighting again. "Well i guess this is goodbye again guys. so...bye...guys...for...now..." Alzi said creepily.


End file.
